Gory Games
Horrible Histories: Gory Games is a television game show co-produced by Citrus Television & Lion Television for the BBC. It is a spin-off of the main Horrible Histories show. The first series began on 30 May 2011, the same day on which the first episode of Horrible Histories series three first aired. It is broadcast after Horrible Histories on CBBC, it also broadcasts on BBC HD. It is hosted by Come Dine With Me’s Dave Lamb and Rattus Rattus. The series was first annouced on the Horrible Histories website on Feburary 18, 2011. Game play The game involves three child contestants trying to obtain "Year Spheres" to get the biggest over-all score to win the game. Each Year Sphere contains a year which is either AD or BC. If the sphere contains an AD year then the year is ADded to the player's score at the end of the show, but if it contains a BC year then it is suBtraCted (unfortunate if you get a Stone Age date, possibly worth a million minus points). The spheres are obtained by the player when they win a challenge or a quiz round. The randomly selected histories used for the quiz rounds are *Awful Egyptians (common) (Appearances : 7) *Gorgeous Georgians (common) (Appearances : 7) *Vile Victorians (common) (Appearances : 9) *Rotten Romans (rare)(Appearances : 4) *Putrid Pirates (uncommon)(Appearances : 5) *Measly Middle Ages (common)(Appearances : 10) *Terrible Tudors (common)(Appearances : 7) *Vicious Vikings (uncommon) (Appearances :6) *Frightful First World War (rare)(Appearances : 3) The Gory Games The games were divided into 5 catagories; "Brainy" (challenges that tested mental ability), "Messy" (challenges that involve gunge), "Scary" (the scariest challenges created), "Silly" (challenges supposed to make audience laugh), and the eponymous "Gory" (like scary games yet more disgusting): Awful Egyptians *'Mummify Me': A single-play "Scary" game. Whoever made that mummy forgot to take the organs out. The hosting Gory Games.]]Horrible historian must simply yank the brain and put it in the bin then Take the Stomach, liver, Instestines, and lungs and place them in the correct Jars but the heart must be kept in if he/she do it in 30 seconds that person wins. *'Pyramid Puzzle': An all-play "Brainy" game. The Horrible historians must make the Pyramid by solving the Pyramid puzzzle to help them out they made the base for them *'Honey Slaves': King Pepi the second has a real pest problem with flies by them he invented by Getting a slave Covered in honey and then the flys will stick, the horrbile historians must try and collect the fies that are flying out of the Pyramid who ever has the most wins. Only played once, as it was replaced with Flea Fling. Gorgeous Georgians *'The Battle of Trafalgar': Lord nelson famous battle in Trafalgar was his last ever victory, The horrible historian must fire the cannon and fire at the enemy they get a point for knocking the enamy but lose a point if they hit the British ally get 10 and they win *'Flea Fling': Woman wear wigs for the hight of Georgain fashion but it has fleas, The Horrible historian must try and catch many flea's as they can. Vile Victorians *'Barmy Brunel': Brunel was a Gennius of Victorian invention but on of his time he made a magic act where his coin was in his throat the Horrible histoain must place the Cogs in the correct place then turn the handle to make Brunel upside down then you can get the coin out of his throat. *'Foul Food': William Buckland eat Weird food such as Mouse on toast, the Horrible historian must find five things that William Buckland Eaten onto the real board then Press the mouse on toast to see how many he/she got right. *'Name Shame Game': A single-play "Brainy" game. Victorain people has weird names like Princess cheese or Fartingclack, The horrible histoian must place five real names on the board then press the princess chease and see how many they got right. *'Grave Robbers': An all-play "Scary" endgame in which the Horrible Historians have to get three corpses from a graveyard to the surgeons table at the other side. Midway through the game, a police whistle will sound and the contestants will have to hide in the graveyard whilst the policeman has a look around (since graverobbing was punishable by life imprisonment back in Victorian times.) Once he's gone, the game resumes. The first contestant to get all three bodies on their table, grab their dodgy money and get back to the graveyard wins. Rotten Romans *'Savage Siege': Their where Rocks hives and seatherd heard's the Horrible historians must use the Catapults to hit the wall and score points. *'Odd Gods': A single play "Brainy" game The Romans have God's for many things like the God of sheeps, the Horrilbe historian Must place five Real gods into the real and then touch the brush to see how many they get right. Putrid Pirates *'Pirate Treasure': A simple Treasture hunt game where the players have to follow the clues to find the keys that will open their chest and find the map. *'Whack A Rat': Rattus Rattus doesn't like his family get whacked by a pirate, but the Horrible historian must whack 15 rats in the time aloud sometimes Rattus whacks the commetator Measly Middle Ages *'Yuckaroo!': William the Conquar's Funeral was on fire and his Body burst, The Horrible historians must simpaly steal the treasure and place it in their coloured chest, but eventually his body will explode and will catch fire *'Pig Piano': King Louis XI of France tells the Abort of pain to create a musical Instument and he did, calling it the pig piano, The horrible historian have to remember a sequal of squeals, and getting a correct note the next sequence will have an additional note, but getting one wrong then their will be a surprise. *'Gong Farming': In the middle ages their was job called Gong Farming which is cleaning Poo of the streets, The horrible historians must take their bag Run to the other side of the ally ,scoop up the poop then return back to fill the bucket, but they must be careful, as some middle ages people will poo directly on your head who ever has the most poop in their tank wins. (also its fake poo) Frightful First World War *'Vanquish Vile Vermin': The same as the Putrid Pirate game 'Whack A Rat' *'Crucial Kit': A single play 'Brainy' game. World War I soldiers had a lot of stuff with them in the trenches. The Historian must place five names of items onto a board that an average World War I soldier would have had with him. *'Marvellous Mascots': A single-play "Brainy" game. The Historian must find five genuine animal mascots of WWI. They have to move them to the "REAL" board and touch the "stuffed dog with a medal" to see how many they got right. Get all 5 right before time runs out to win. Only played once; in the final episode. Terrible Tudors *'Puzzling Portraits': An all-play "Brainy" game. Years of lead and smallpox had trashed Elizabeth I's skin so she had copies of her previous portrait made instead of new ones. The Horrible Historians must make two perfect copies of an Elizabeth I portrait, but the problem is the two puzzles are made of differently-shaped pieces. Whoever completes their portraits first wins. *'The Axe Factor': A single-play "Brainy" game. Henry VIII was responsible for many an execution in his lifetime. The Horrible Historian must simply find 5 people who were beheaded on Henry's orders, move them to the "BEHEADED" board and touch the severed head to see how many they got right. Get all 5 right within the time limit to win. Only played once. *'Who Ate All The Pies': A "Silly" endgame. Henry VIII liked his food, especially pies. The Horrible Historians must throw pies into his mouth. Sounds simple, it would be if you weren't attached to a bungee cord. Whoever throws the most pies into their Henry's mouth at the end of the time limit wins. Vicious Vikings *'The Viking Name Game': A single-play "Brainy" game. Vikings were commonly known by their first names or nicknames. The Horrible Historian must find five genuine Viking names, move them to the board and touch the Viking axe to see how many they got right. Get all 5 right before time runs out to win. *'Woeful Words': A single-play "Brainy" game. Many words came from the Vikings and the Horrible Historian must find five genuine Viking words, move them to the board and touch the Viking axe to see how many they got right. Get all 5 right before time runs out to win. *'Viking Attack': The vikings invaded England in 789 A.D., and they did heavy damage to monks as they were easy to defeat and held loots of gold. The horrible historion must cross a wooden path, but stepping on a squeaky wooden plank will force the historian back to the start of the path, there is only one correct route. When they successfully get to the end of the path, they must choose one of the two doors to go to at the end; one door leads to freedom whilst the other leads straight into captivity. Annoucing Post Gear up for the Gory Games! Published: Friday February 18, 2011 Gory Games, a Horrible Histories game show, is coming soon to CBBC – and of course, it’ll be the grisliest contest since the cut-throat Celts played ball games with their enemies’ heads. Three horrible historians will take part in four rotten rounds to win a putrid prize – a hanged man’s tooth, perhaps, or a maggoty sea biscuit. There will be physical challenges, hilarious sketches, and questions posed by some of the best-loved characters from the Horrible Histories series. The programme will be presented by Come Dine With Me’s Dave Lamb and, of course, talking rat Rattus Rattus. Let the games commence! Category:Horrible Histories Category:British History Category:Ancient Rome Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Gory games